


TakeOver Zone

by kagedyams



Series: Connections [1]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, FUN sin, M/M, sin - Freeform, the only reason i made an ao3 was to post this, this is what midterms do to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagedyams/pseuds/kagedyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this was a fringe benefit of joining the Stride Club, Riku was glad he joined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TakeOver Zone

It was a nice day outside. The sun cast its dying rays against the school as it dipped below the horizon, setting off an iridescent display of purples, pinks and oranges. It could’ve easily been the most beautiful sunset Riku had ever seen.

But Riku hadn’t seen it because he was too busy impaling his new teammate.

The room had been abandoned hours ago, the Shogi club having left to go have no life somewhere else. Only the two newest recruits for the Stride club remained in the shabby excuse for a clubroom. If anyone actually traversed down the hallway leading up to the Stride club, they’d be hearing some very questionable noises right at this moment. Luckily everyone else was too busy doing productive things instead of listening to two guys moaning.

The scene in the clubroom was like in Prince of Stride: Alernative Season 1, Episode One at minute 15:07 where Hozumi was stretching out Kadowaki and it looked really gay. Well it was like that except everyone was naked and Riku’s baby arm was 5 centimeters away from kabobing Takeru.

The room was hot, a mixture of the school budget refusing to add air conditioning and also the fact that both men/daddies were sweating with sexual tension. Takeru was gripping tight onto Riku’s thighs, preparing himself as he was about to be plowed into by a small gay man. It was also an excuse to feel the tendons of Riku’s creamy thighs convulse and strain as he hovered over his lover, his baloney pony quivering with the anticipation of burrowing itself deep into Takeru’s love cave.

Riku stared deep into Takeru’s cold blue eyes, silently asking permission to move forth. Takeru nodded on reflex, inhaling sharply at the feeling of Riku’s beaver basher nudged past the ring of muscles and slid smoothly into his entrance. Obviously lube was applied before this fic was written, but condoms were not because who needs them anyways. That was a joke, please use condoms

ANYWAYS, Riku’s beef whistle was moving into Takeru at an alarmingly slow pace. It was probably a strategic move on Riku’s part to make it seem like his custard launcher was bigger than it actually was by having it take longer to actually get inside. Either way, this slow pace was driving Takeru insane and he wrapped his muscle-y legs around Takeru’s body, heels digging into his lower back and trying to push him deeper inside. Riku groaned, the friction against his dude piston feeling undeniably good as Takeru’s booty muscles clenched around the invading schlongle.  
Riku sucked in a heavy breath and leaned in towards Takeru, their lips meeting in an aggravated kiss. His tongue invaded Takky’s mouth the same way his flesh flute was advancing deeper into the unknown canal. He had never done this with a dude before and the lingering fear that Takeru would accidentally fart on his heat-seeking moisture missile haunted the back of his mind. He tried to squash these fears by bucking his hips sharply, quickly inserting the rest of his fun stick until the coarse strands of his nether hairs tickled takeru’s flat ass. He groaned into the kiss, and he could feel the vibrations of Takeru’s moans as his back arched at the feeling.  
“Do you like that?” Riku smirks as he pulls away fom Takkun’s mouth, a thin string of saliva connecting them. Takeru’s eyes were shut, glued together with unshed tears as he panted harshly, only offering a fervid nod in response.

“Daddy… likes it” Takeru responds, his voice hoarse, causing Riku’s luigi to twitch in obvious interest. Krull the warrior king continued to pillage Takeru’s butt village, searching for the gold that is his prostate. Riku had no clue what a prostate was or where to find it, but he knew if he kept swerving his hips in a mad circle eventually his mayo shooting hotdog gun would find it. Riku had some mad skills, and apparently his meter long king kong dong had slightly madder skills because he managed to find that mmm spot. Takeru let out an extremely loud moan that sounded suspiciously like a cat giving birth to a litter of octuplets. That beautiful, horny sound aroused Riku only further as he pulled his pig skin bus out of Takeru before slamming it back in with the force of a thousand raging boners, mauling Takeru’s poor virgin(?) prostate.  
“GUWAAAAAH” shouted Takky-kun, pushing forth his hips to meet the hilt of Ri-kun’s piss weasel, the unmistakable schlock of lube mixed with precum resounding through the empty clubroom. Riku felt like a dirty sinner, but he was too busy being 4 1/3 inches into Takeru to be concerned about apologizing to god.  
Takeru was having a hella fun time being impaled, but the distinct lack of muscles to grasp was disconcerting to him. So with great displeasure he scooted back until Riku’s dick was entirely out him. The small gay looked at him in concern/confusion, wondering if his purple-headed yogurt flinger wasn’t bringing him the right kind of pleasure. His worries were absolved when Takeru used his mad parkour skills to flip himself onto all fours on the bench he was previously laying on and moving towards the frozen Riku. He tried twerking his butt in a provocative manner but it was so flat all it did was slightly soften Riku’s wicked hard schlong-dongadoodle. But fear not, dear readers, this problem was quickly solved when Takeru moved a hand forward, licking his lips at the leaking purple-helmeted warrior of love which throbbed under Takeru’s lustful gave. He gripped Riku’s spawn hammer tightly, eliciting a sharp gasp from his lover above him. He could feel the muscles of this single barreled pump action bollock tense under his grasp. These dick muscles were almost as nice as Riku’s legs. Takeru couldn’t help himself. These muscle-y muscles, which tensed and twitched under his heated hand, they caused him to do something extremely irrational.  
Takeru squeezied the tan banana.  
Riku screamed like a goat in heat, convulsing as his steamin’ semen truck unloaded all over the room. And by all over, I mean all over. Takeru tried to aim the gushing thundersword towards his mouth, but it was all in vain as the room was encased in Riku’s unfertilized babies.  
Takeru licked the semen around his lips. It tasted like murder.  
After Riku had unloaded his entire body weight’s worth of cum, he slumped over towards Takeru, his wang doodle softening under Takeru’s finger. Takeru was very disappointed at the lack of muscles in a soft dong. At this very moment, Riku’s whoopie stick just felt like a pile of lard, so he quickly let go and grabbed Riku’s come-covered thighs instead. He could always rely on Riku’s thighs to comfort him.  
“How was it?” Riku asked, smiling down at his lover. Takeru averted his gaze from Riku’s wing wang doodle and gave him a smile.  
“Daddy liked it” he answered.

And at that exact moment he realized something. Takeru never came. And the reason for that was because Takeru did not have a yogurt shotgun.

**Author's Note:**

> first of all id like to apologize. Like I'm sorry. Really sorry. But I found this thing listing every 'no-no' word for penis and of course that was a personal challenge to use every word in this fic. 
> 
> That's all i have to say


End file.
